Whiskey Lullaby
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Angsty little RyouBakura with Implied RyouMalik. Ryou sits out in the ocean and thinks back on everything that happened and what went wrong. Death Fic


****

Lullaby

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or the song Whiskey Lullaby.

****

A.n: This is ANGST and SHOUNEN AI implied. The song also has nothing to really do with the story in general but its pretty. Its sad. And I want it on there. There's no rule that says the song has to fit the story word to word.

You've been warned -- and I know this idea has been overdone but bare with me, I'm going through family problems right now and I need to get it out.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until the night

Brown eyes closed tight from bottom to top sealing the threatening tears inside before they got a chance to fall. He could feel the gentle wetness against his ankles as he waded himself into the water of the ocean willing his sorrow away with the waves.

Ryou tipped his head back as the wind blew through it ruffling up his messy snowy locks of hair. His mind and heart called out softly to the one who would never answer again. He was gone. Forever. Yugi Yami had made sure of that. Ryou had pleaded, even cried, for them to stop but they hadn't listened.

"Of course why should you, Your not the one who has to deal with the emptiness inside, I am…. And its all my fault…" He whispered brokenly. He collapsed into the water onto his knee's and in his sadness he let it rock him slowly back and forth as he sat there.

****

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
We found him with his face down in the pillow,  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

"There's no peace for us you know." Malik had whispered to him. His arms where wound against Ryou waist in a tight embrace as they sat there on his couch reading over his math for the next day at school.

"There could be…" Ryou had whispered back. He had leaned his head against Ryou shoulder taking in the scent of vanilla (A.n: For some reason, If Malik had a scent I'd think it was Vanilla, and maybe Apples) that seemed to always linger on the Egyptian. He curled himself up onto a tiny ball on his lap as he thought about what he could do. But as Malik spoke it squashed each and every plan.

"He's like your soul Ryou, If he goes… Don't you think that would effect you?"

"…"

"Ryou…?" Malik asked with a sigh as he glanced down at the semi albino.

"… I'd be with less bruises…"

"You'd be empty."

"… Of course Malik."

"I was already empty… That was the problem…" Ryou whispered to the ocean breaking the silence. He stretched out his arms before him looking at all the cuts and scrapes he had received in the past since Yami Bakura. Thinking it over now he wouldn't of changed it. He let himself fall backwards into the shallow water and hit it with splash as the water consumed him.

They'd been so eager to help Ryou when he asked so when he changed his mind…

The room was full but nobody knew how much she blamed herself.  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath.  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind.

__

"Ryou…" Yugi said with a sigh as he swung his feet back and forth from the counter top he had been sitting on. He wanted to make himself taller at the moment and this was the only way. "Did Yami Bakura find out? Is this why you are changing your mind suddenly?"

"No… Of course not… Its just…" He couldn't tell them. He'd promised Bakura…

"Then we can't… We told you once you decided we weren't going back on it."

"But he's different…" Ryou defended suddenly as he tried to come up with a sensible reason. Yugi raised a skeptile eyebrow at this as he jumped off the counter top.

"Uh huh.. Ryou people don't change over night. You know this and I know this. Our decision is final."

"But Yugi…"

"No Ryou." A deeper voice said from the stairs. Yugi looked toward Yami smiling gently as he moved toward his darker half.

"…" And Ryou closed his eyes tight not letting the tears that threatened to fall come as he felt the faint connection he had with his Yami all but shatter inside his mind.

Until the night:  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees.

__

"Ryou…" Malik called out hesitantly as he knocked on the door to innocents room. He heard a soft voice call for him to go away and all he could do was sigh. He had warned him. He had known himself what it felt like. Even though Marik was evil and insane it still hurt to have a part of your soul ripped away.

"Ryou talk to me." He called out again as he pushed open the door and walked inside. He gazed at the boy who was laying on his bed tears spilling for from brown eyes. No longer contained.

"You where right." Ryou whispered brokenly as he curled himself together tightly.

"I wish I wasn't." Malik told him as he sat beside him on the bed. He laid down behind him and held him as he cried even harder.

'How much do I wish I was wrong right now Ryou' Malik thought to himself silently as he tried not to cry for the broken boy beside him.

**  
  
We found her with her face down in the pillow,  
Clinging to his picture for dear life.  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.**__

(I was SO close to ending it here, You have NO idea. But I decided to give it at least a semi happy ending ;)

"Are you going to lay there forever? I didn't come here for nothing you know." Ryou snapped open his eyes in surprise as he looked upwards at a face inches above his. He reached out hesitant hands and gently brushed them against a pale face identical to his. A face with the same snowy white hair though more messy then his and the same harsh brown eyes though now, and ever since that one night, they held a strange gentle glint to them.

"Ba… Bakura…" He breathed out before falling forward.

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la la

****

…. Review please. There can't be a sequel either so don't bother asking. (If you don't understand what happened to them by that ending let me put it this way: Ryou died. The end.)


End file.
